Fujio's Waru Waru World
Fujio's Waru Waru World ( 不二夫のワルワルワールド ) is a semi-autobiographical gag work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic. Overview This short-lived serialization tells the tale of a young boy known as Fujio, and the events that started him on his path to becoming a manga-ka. Some parts of this story, particularly the tale of Fujio and Boss as well as the attempted drowning of a cat, were previously illustrated and depicted in the 2-page Fujio's Naughty Diary features in Fujio Pro's Osomatsu-kun Book ''newsletter, along with a redrawn version of one story appearing in the 1970 Fujio Pro New Years' booklet. However, it would not be until this feature that Akatsuka would be able to publish a full magazine comic about his boyhood. It can be seen as the Akatsuka equivalent to other autobiographical manga, notably Fujiko Fujio's '''Manga Road' which had been serialized around this time. However, this particular story does not follow Akatsuka through his career, but instead starts and stops in the period that he lived in Yamatokoriyama, Nara. Characters In addition to these characters, the Star System is used throughout the story with various familiar faces popping up in places. The part of Riyo Akatsuka in particular is played by the mother of the sextuplets. Fujio-kun The protagonist, a young Akatsuka himself. He is a simple, hard-working but somewhat mischievous boy who aims to break into the manga industry,. Boss The tough leader of Fujio's social group. He is a rival to Fujio for the affections of the local young girl Kazuko, but is also encouraging of him in his dream to become a manga-ka. Kazuko (played by Akko-chan) A girl of Fujio's youth. She shows him Osamu Tezuka's "Lost World", sparking his inspiration to be a professional manga-ka. She is fought over by Fujio and Boss. Kazuko is later the unintended subject of a prank by Fujio and his friends, when they attempt to humiliate Boss before her by putting a mirror on the ground (in hopes to expose his nude body beneath his kimono). Instead, Kazuko winds up stepping on the mirror and causing the boys to see up her skirt. Fujio's Friends (Chibita, Hatabo, Dekoppachi) Some other boys that hang around Fujio and Boss. Dekoppachi is only shown to be part of the group in the first chapter, though the other two are seen to act as minor henchmen around Boss. Publisher (Dekapan) The head of a manga publishing house, who strictly rejects Fujio's manuscripts, to the upset of both him and Boss. However, this just means to Fujio that he'll have to work even harder than before. Serialization *Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic: August to December 1982 Reprints *Shogakukan: All five chapters were digitized for the first time as part of the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM collection. A print on demand version is also available through the ComicPark service. External Links *"Fujio's Waru Waru World" write-up at the Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese) Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1980s works Category:Works serialized in Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic